


Я... Мы

by reda_79



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Dark, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79
Summary: Грязные фантазии Патрика, подогретые влиянием Оно.
Relationships: Henry Bowers/Patrick Hockstetter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Я... Мы

**Author's Note:**

> Неприятные физиологические подробности, насилие, псевдосмерть персонажа.
> 
> бета [Собака серая](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

В раскрытой грудной клетке ещё трепыхается сердце — раз, другой, медленнее. Белеющие в красном месиве рёбра торчат в стороны, словно причудливые цветы. Правая рука Генри Бауэрса сломана в двух местах. 

«Теперь он не сможет дрочить», — вяло думает Патрик, сжимая в кулаке свой пульсирующий член, царапая под головкой грязными ногтями. Это свернувшаяся кровь и кусочки кожи — Генри сопротивлялся, когда Патрик разделывал его ножом его грёбаного папочки. Сопротивлялся и смешно пучил глаза. Кричать с трусами, забитыми в глотку, не очень-то удобно. 

Патрик улыбается, не забывая двигать рукой. Вздрагивает, вспоминая, каким остекленело-удивлённым стал взгляд Генри, когда он взрезал его живот. Мнёт мошонку, пытаясь оттянуть финал. Удовольствие бьёт с размаху. Патрик хватается за ещё тёплую ногу трупа, чтобы устоять. Белёсые капли падают на пах Генри, густо покрытый светлой курчавой порослью, длинные росчерки спермы метят всё ещё твёрдую плоть.

— Так хотел меня выебать, да, Бауэрс? — бормочет Патрик, вытирая испачканную ладонь о его голое бедро. — Но, вот сюрприз, я... 

(мы — смеётся голос в голове) 

...выебал тебя. 

(Мы будем ебать тебя — вас — вечно.)

Патрик открывает глаза.

— Это просто сон, — шепчет он тихо. Разочарованно.

— Когда-нибудь, — обещает кто-то из-под кровати. 

Патрик вздрагивает и, бешено зыркая по сторонам, суёт руку под подушку. Вылавливает любимую зажигалку и резво свешивается вниз.

Что-то смотрит на него из темноты.

— Никого там нет, — громко говорит он сам себе и с бухающим сердцем щёлкает зажигалкой.

Ничего. Только клубки пыли...

(злобные пылевые кролики)

«Мы есть!» — вопят голоса внутри, но он их не слушает. Сегодня — не слушает.


End file.
